


Love works in mysterious ways...

by Karikat2524



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cutie patooties - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karikat2524/pseuds/Karikat2524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now if you had asked Jackson , about two years ago , if he thought the scene that was playing infront of him would actually happen... He would have laughed in your face. No way would his past self imagine this happening , not even if he was high on something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love works in mysterious ways...

**Author's Note:**

> All grammar mistakes are mine.
> 
> Dear reader , who knows who they are , I hope you enjoy this story! :)

Now if you had asked Jackson , about two years ago , if he thought the scene that was playing infront of him would actually happen... He would have laughed in your face. No way would his past self imagine this happening , not even if he was high on something. 

He would have never imagined himself cuddled up to , to Stiles! Of all people! Maybe Lydia or even Isaac ( those baby blues could suck anybody in ) but not Stiles. Stiles who was a pain in his ass ever since he could remember.

But God did puberty do him justice. When he let his hair grow out and he finally grew into his body , damn. And where did he get that ass!? Lydia and Stiles friendship also helped out his clothing style , tighter jeans and less plaid. 

Not that he didn't love Stile's personality. He himself was a secret nerd and secretly loved it when Stiles started ranting on and on about Heros and villains and some new thing that was discovered or whatever. 

What he liked most about Stiles and his relationship was the fact that they could just be together. And it was enough. They could sit in Stile's room and just be there. With Stiles sitting on his desk doing homework , while he fucked around on his phone lying down on Stile's bed. They could be like that for hours and when Stiles inetivably finished his homework and went to cuddle Jackson , no words were needed when Jackson simply turned on his side and cuddled Stiles. Burrying his head in Stiles hair and breathing in , they just lied there spooning in complete silence enjoying each other's company , something he and Lydia never had.

 

He enjoyed the simple relationship they had. The way words were hardly needed to convey the feelings they had towards each other. 

So now sitting there on the couch with Stiles on his lap and his head buried under his chin , body shaking in laughter from something stupid Scott said. All he did was simply tighten his hold on Stiles and pressed a light kiss on his temple.When Stiles looked up and smiled questionably at him , he quickly reassured him with a quick peck to Stile's mouth , receiving joking gagging sounds from Isaac and Scott.

"Shut up McCall and stop being jealous." He joked , making the whole pack laugh ( even Derek quirked his lips up in amusement ) while Scott turned beet red at the implications.

o o o o o o o o o o 

Later that night when he and Stiles were cuddled up in bed. Satisfied and tired , Stile's had his head resting on Jackson's chest arm and leg slung over his boyfriend as well. Jackson had his nose buried in his boyfriend's hair , breathing in the smell of home and contentment , he smiled and finally matched his breathing to Stiles and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at Bilinski2524 :)


End file.
